Who?
by GrandTheftTARDIS
Summary: How did it begin? How did The Doctor begin his epic journey to explore the whole of time and space, making friends to keep him company through his long life, and creating constant deadly enemies? How did he burn his name into the center of the universe, and make armies turn and run away at the mention of his name, Doctor? ONESHOT


'_Most. Brilliant. Idea. Ever.'_

The Doctor thought, as he ran his hand along the cool metal of the capsule. It was one of the few in a long line of them, each looking identical, lined up like an army of toy soldiers a small child may play with.

The Doctor had thought of this for a long time, and thought it would never happen. The young TimeLord was amused by the thought of it. His eyes twinkled and he grinned mischievously.

The Doctor twiddled his thin fingers with delight. The Doctor had always dreamt of it, ever since he was a young boy growing up and living a simple life tending the grass on his grandfather's farm.

He wished to be free of troubles, free of rules, free of his home world of Gallifrey. So it was simple, he would steal a TARDIS. Oh, the thought of it was hardly comprehendible! Of course he would return it; he was just going to borrow it for a night.

But then again, a night can be as long as you want when you're travelling in a time travelling spaceship. You could spend decades of one's life when you could be anywhere at any time, and you could still be back before morning.

The TimeLord tapped the booth with his cane, and listened to the sound. He ran his hand down the smooth door, 'till his hand rest upon the handle.

'Doctor.', a voice called out. The TimeLord panicked, but he calmly turned around. His eyes met that of a young woman's. She was quite pretty.

'Yes, what is it? What do you want?' His voice was rushed, afraid of what could happen to him.

'Sorry, but you're about to make a _very _big mistake.' The Doctor's eyes widened. 'Don't steal that one.

She walked up a small set of stairs, to the platform where the TARDIS's were. She propped her arm against one and smiled. 'Steal this one. The navigation system's more knackered, but you'll have much more fun.'

The young TimeLord eased up, and let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding in. He straightened his coat. 'Thank you dear.' He said. She smiled at him, and walked away.

The Doctor walked over to the TARDIS she leaned on. It was a TT Type-40 Mark One TARDIS. He knew about this. These were first released around when he was a boy. Old, it was very old. It was a little unreliable, but it sure was a beauty.

Maybe that girl was right; he did sort of feel a bond with the vessel. It was as if this TARDIS was meant for him, for him to fly through all of time and space.

He pushed the door inwards, it opened. 'CHLK' it gave way with some effort, but that was naturally to be expected. It was very old and had been sitting as a museum piece for some time.

The Doctor peered inside, it was something he heard of but didn't quite believe. He always assumed was some form of marketing scheme.

Inside, he could see a larger area on the inside than the outside. Apparently, it was true. One of the most difficult feats in engineering had been accomplished. A TARDIS is Dimensionally Transcendental, which basically means a separate dimension exists within the capsule. It's bigger on the inside.

He walked in; suddenly the Doctor noticed three things. One, there was a very sudden change in the temperature; it was a bit colder than the museum the exterior rested in. Two, it was dimmer than he expected. He had expected a large flash of light that would temporarily blind him, but it was probably just from the fact it hadn't been used in a while. And Three, it was a beauty.

The room was spotless and shiny, it was very organized and clean. It was a marble white room, with light gold circular lights framed on the wall, iron plated flooring, and the console was immaculate. Small, but very organized he liked that. The Doctor was not a very been fan of sloppy and out of place colors.

The TimeLord took a moment to take it all in; he rubbed the console softly, as if he were holding a new born child. He looked at his reflection in the glass casing the covered the outer portion of the Time Rotor. He was old looking, wrinkled, nearly bald, and snow white hair on the sides of his head that would curl at the end.

He smiled softly, it was ironic. He was only a hundred or so years old, yet looked very aged. He glanced back at the console. He saw an assortment of levers and buttons, with gauges and dials.

The Doctor flipped a bronze lever, and switched on a grey button. The TARDIS started to rumble, and make whirring and groaning noises, like a drill spinning its way through a rock. And that's all the TARDIS was, a drill cutting its way through time and space.

Vworp…Vworp…Vworp

It was very low at first, very calm and steady. The Doctor flipped a few more levers and typed something in on the keyboard, presumably coordinates.

Vworp Vworp Vworp

The exterior in the museum suddenly started to fade slowly, in and out in a constant cycle. The Doctor smiled greatly, and had a fire raging in his eyes. But it was not a fire of hate, it was more of a fire of…excitement.

Excitement, for what could come during his travels. Excitement, for the grand adventures that await him. And excitement, for what legends his name could carry, as it would burn through the center of time and space.

VWORP VWORP VWORP

The TARDIS was rumbling, groaning, shaking, wires and gears could be heard clinking beneath the central column. 'First stop! Anywhere!'

The exterior faded out of place, and left nothing for it to be remembered by, as if it was never there at all.

But, unbeknownst to The Doctor, this was the beginning of something _special_, something _impossible_, and something…. **Grand**.


End file.
